We Existed
by Mirror and Darkling
Summary: Roxas didn't understand. What was the difference between those with no heart, and those with them? Akuroku.


We Existed

**Author's Note: **Happy early Halloween? D:

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to anything Kingdom Hearts related. No, not even Axel and Roxas, no matter how much I wish I could cuddle up with them.L

**Warning: **Blahblahblah, boy on boy love stuff. It's Axel and Roxas, darlings. It's pretty much cannon. If you wish to kill me, take it up with the fandom.

Oh, and it hasn't been beta-ed.

xxx

**We Existed**

ex·ist

1. to have actual being; be

2. to have life or animation; live.

3. to continue to be or live

4. to have being in a specified place or under certain conditions; be found; occur

5. to achieve the basic needs of exitence, a food and shelte

xxx

The heart is an organ. It pump blood throughout the entire body and supplies it with oxygen. It keeps you alive and healthy.

Roxas knows what a heart is...he just doesn't know what it feels like to have one. After all, Nobodies don't have hearts, and Roxas is a nobody. That fact really bothered the blonde. How was he, and the rest of the Organization for that matter, still alive? If the heart kept you alive, how come they weren't fix feet under the ground rotting and feeding worms?

The answer was quite simple, actually. They weren't suppose to even exist.

The fact was, however, that he did; they talked, ate, slept, and breathed just like anybody ele. There was just the 'I have no heart' problem to take into consideration.

Roxas was often reminded of that _problem_, espescially when Axel was around. The red-head Nobody cuddled a lot when he slept, and though Roxas would never admit it, he enjoyed the time he spent in total silence, curled up against Axel's side. He'd press his ear against Axel's chest...listeninglistening_listening_ for the thu-thump of a non-existing heart. Roxas would sigh when there was none and roll away.

Axel always woke up after that, and he'd stare at the blonde's back for a while before laying his hand on his side. They wouldn't speak, but that was okay...because Axel understood what was wrong, and it hurt.

Which was another confusing question, one that made Axel want to scream and _burn_ something. If he didn't have a heart, why did it hurt so much when Roxas left?

Sure he'd heard about heartache, but didn't you actually have to have a heart for it to ache? It was common sense, right? So when Roxas left, he shouldn't have felt hurt.

But he did, and that pissed him off. He was a Nobody, dammit. He didn't have a heart so he shouldn't feel.

'Why shoud I care?' Axel asked himself one day, angry at himself and more so at Roxas for fucking leaving when he should have stayed. 'Let him go. It doen't matter.'

Even after telling himself that, the ache didn't go away.

It didn't go away until he'd found the blonde again. It was all for naught, of course, because the blonde didn't remember him and that hurt even more than him leaving. So when Axel told him to meet him in the next life, Axel hadn't gotten his hopes up.

_But..._when Roxas saw him for the first time in his second life, he _had _remembered.

_He_ was standing across the street, waiting at the crosswalk. Roxas found himself staring, unable to turn away because Axel was there and he remembered, remembered everything, and he couldn't bring himself to move because what if Axel didn't remember?

He'd frozen when Axel turned, like he'd felt the blonde's eyes on him. Roxas had swallowed hard, watching the green-eyes widen in surprise before the red-head had smirked and called out above the noise of traffic, "I guess we got that second life, eh?"

Roxas had leaped into action. He'd ran across the interception as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the honks of angry drivers, and threw his arms around the tall man's neck, feeling strong arms wrap around him. He was so happy he could've cried, but he didn't. Axel laughed and held him and stared at him, and Roxas had placed his hand on Axel's chest and _felt a heartbeat._

"Looks like somebody up there likes us, Rox," Axel had said, and Roxas had laughed but it came out as a choked sob. "We've got hearts...I guess we're suppose to exist now."

"You idiot," Roxas mumbled, and that's when the tears had come. "We've always existed. We may not have had hearts, but we existed! We exist..."

xxx

Author's Note: Oh gods, the fluff.

My first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Whew...I'm going to crawl under a rock now.


End file.
